A vehicle, such as a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) or a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), may contain an energy storage device, such as a fuel cell stack, to power components of the vehicle. The fuel cell stack may be integrated with systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The fuel cell stack may be used with a thermal management system to assist in managing thermal conditions of the fuel cell stack.
One method to reduce costs for FCV and FCEV powertrains is to execute an anode purge and drain function with one common fluid flow passageway and valve instead of two or more separate passageways and valves.